The Dibbuns' Great Idea
by Dragonz1
Summary: One hot afternoon the dibbuns decide to make a play to perform at the feast. It didn't end quite how they expected it to... Just a short fic pleez R&R. =P
1. That hot afternoon

A/N:  
  
D: Hi!!! I'm kinda new at writing so pleez give me reviews. I want my stories to improve. Right you got it, I WANT REVIEWS!!! Oh don't hold back flames I don't mind my story improving.  
  
Draco: Oi, who's that?  
  
D: Argh! They're the readers and hopefully the REVIEWERS * Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink *  
  
Draco: Oh. *__* Well I'm her pet dragon.  
  
D: Yeah great friend you r. Anyway before I start this fic I have to do the always boring and normal DISCLAIMER.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that u recognise, obviously. I am warning u do not try and sue me!  
  
D: Finally finished the disclaimer.  
  
Draco: It was only two sentences.  
  
D: Shut up or I will impale u!!!!!  
  
Draco: Just start the fic.  
  
D: I wi- oh yeah, 'k I'll start the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It all started a couple of days back."  
  
It was a hot, steamy afternoon and nearly all the dibbuns was scattered randomly atop a hill. They had nothing to do. Actually they had tons of this to do like helping in the kitchen and collecting herbs for medicines and other chores but they preferred staring at the sky better.  
  
"Lookie what I've got!"  
  
The other Dibbuns jerked up at the sound of Jubliation a.k.a Jube's cry. He, Jube that is, was waving a roll of parchment in the air. When he reached the other Dibbuns they all crowded around the parchment.  
  
"Wha is it?" asked a puzzled otter  
  
" It's a scwipt." Jube said in satisfaction. "Movver abbess said so."  
  
" What is a swip?" Persisted the now bewildered otter.  
  
" It is a pway thing. If you do what is say you can act out a pway!"  
  
"Oh. can we make a scip?"  
  
"Yeah! And we can do it for the Spring feast!" added a slightly-more- intelligent-than-the -otter squirrel  
  
"And we can put fights in!"  
  
"And food!"  
  
"And we can make it really good!"  
  
"And we can be very, very good!"  
  
"And get lotsa stwabewy fizz!"  
  
The afternoon rang out with the 'bright' suggestions of the hyperactive Dibbuns.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
D: Short chappie I know. Draco's been reminding me *sigh*  
  
Draco: *Grinz with satisfaction*  
  
D: *Glare* I'm the author you know and besides if you try to annoy me I can erase you.  
  
Draco: How?  
  
D: I created you so I can decreate you. Is decreate even a word? Nevermind. PLEEZ DO NOT FORGET REVIEWS!!! This chapter might not be that good but I promise the next ones will be better : P  
  
D & Draco: Cya!!! ^___^  
  
D: you don't have to mimick me you know. Just because I created you. (fades away) 


	2. What is Practise?

A/N:  
  
D: Hey I hope you like the first chapter. Thanks for the review Sarah! The Draco is my pet dragon and I didn't copy the name from Harry Potter. 'kay now I'll start the fic.  
  
Draco: Disclaimer!  
  
D: *groan* Okay, okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 WHAT IS PRACTISE ?  
  
"There, all done."  
  
"Good job Jube!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Jube finished the script in a jumble of quills (from himself) and parchment.  
  
"How long does it take us to do the play?" asked an eager Rollo.  
  
"Well we need to prwactice it first."  
  
"What is pactise?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wait! I know, I know." Yelled out the seemingly not very smart otter from the chapter before.  
  
"What is it?" all the Dibbuns cried out.  
  
"Uh, is it when we shovel food into our mouth?"  
  
"NO!!!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Cress, that is called eating. Got that ea-ting." Said the smarty pants squirrel, Tailbark.  
  
"Oh eeeeeeeeeeeeeting."  
  
"No it's ea-ting."  
  
"Oh I've got it ea-ting!"  
  
Cress looked around expectantly at the other Dibbuns who after a moment began hesitantly clapping.  
  
"Maybe if we found Movver Abbvess." started Jube.  
  
"Good idea!" said Silver. "Okay group into groups of otter, hedgehog, squirreland whatever else is there. Hurry!"  
  
In the next few moments Silver and Jube, the writers drew up a plan. It read, (A/N: This plan has been modified so the average person can read it.)  
  
?????????????Search for Mother Abbess  
  
Otter??????Squirrel???Hedgehog??Mouse ??Mole???Vole Cress?????Tailbark????Spike????Matthias??Soilfoot??Rollo Silver?????Fern????????Jube?????Matio??????Digger Kroova???Fwirl???????Jabez  
  
Tailbark & Cress - East side garden  
  
Soilfoot & Spike - North Garden  
  
Silver & Matio - Lake  
  
Jube & Rollo - North half Abbey  
  
Kroova & Fern - South Garden  
  
Matthias & Digger - West Garden  
  
Jabez & Fwirl - South half Abbey???????????????????????????????????  
  
Each Dibbun took a look at the plan and went off their separate ways to search for the missing Abbess. (Not really missing they just need to ask her about Practise.) 


	3. The search

A/N:  
  
D-Hi to all readers! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the last chapter. I forgot to change the font. anyway I want to thank those reviewers. THANKYOU SO MUCH!!  
  
Acoustical Ferret-Yeah, spot on! It did come from Draconic! = )  
  
K_writer- The abbess right now is abbess Germaine, the first abbess of Redwall (you would've known that I suppose.)  
  
D-Thankyou my loyal reviewers. I'll just start the fic now.  
  
Mysterious Voice-Disclaimer.  
  
D-Oh yeah. *Suddenly looks startled* Who said that?  
  
M.V-I'm the guy in your head. The one who lives up here. *Banging from inside Dragonz head*  
  
D-oh.  
  
Draco-*whisper* First sign of insanity, talking to your self.  
  
D-I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Draco-Ooops!  
  
D-Come here you little.  
  
Draco-*choke, splutter*  
  
M.V-Disclaimer.  
  
D-Right, I don't need two people telling me what to do. I wish you two would disappear. What am I doing? I'm the author! * Starts banging head on the wall *  
  
Draco- She's like that. anyway I'll write for her in the mean time. Hopefully she'll lose enough brain cells that she won't be able to write.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything. I, as in Dragonz.  
  
Thud, thud, thud. (That is the sound of Dragonz banging head on wall.)  
  
Draco- (Dragonz- thud)-50 brain cells, (thud)-50, (thud)-50, (thud) -50.  
  
M.V-Fine I'll write the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3 THE SEARCH  
  
TAILBARK & CRESS "Hey ovva there Bark!"  
  
"That's a bush Cress."  
  
"No it isn't. Itsa spikes from Movver abbess."  
  
"It's a bush.and it's green."  
  
"I'm checking."  
  
Cress went over to the green bush and fiddled around a bit before returning to Tailbark.  
  
"I know what that is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A bush."  
  
"Honestly."  
  
The two continued the search now debating about what a bush is. (A/N: D-Go away! I can write now.)  
  
SOILFOOT & SPIKE  
  
"Foot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Let's eat."  
  
" Okay."  
  
With that the two went over to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast.  
  
SILVER & MATIO  
  
Two pairs of eyes scanned the lake. A gust of wind blew and rippled the surface of the lake.  
  
"Be on your guard. We don't know if the Abbess has been kidnapped or not."  
  
There was a sudden CRACK!  
  
"Down!" yelled Silver "Otters ready and. sling!"  
  
"Uh. Silver."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We don't have any otters apart from you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"I'm hungry. Troops, head for the kitchen. Full speed ahead. Box formiton. I mean formating. I mean formation. Yeah, rocks formation."  
  
With that Silver marched towards the kitchen closely followed by an eyes - rolling Matio.  
  
JUBE & ROLLO  
  
"Okay we've been at it for twenty minutes don't you think we should go back now?"  
  
"."  
  
"Jube?"  
  
"."  
  
"JUBE!"  
  
"Uh. Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you think we should go back now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But."  
  
Jube grinned. "I think we should go to the kitchen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
Jube ran to the kitchen with Rollo tagging behind.  
  
KROOVA & FERN  
  
Slush, slosh, thud, slosh.  
  
Kroova groaned. "Argh! I want to go back now!"  
  
Fern was dry mainly because she had climbed the surrounding trees and avoided the muddy ground.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"At least you're dry."  
  
"Why are you complaining? Let's just go and do something. like eat."  
  
Fern looked up. SPLAT!!!  
  
Kroova grinned, his paw covered in mud where he catapulted the sloppy wet ball of mud at Fern.  
  
"Kroova."  
  
"Like you said let's eat!" with that Kroova ran with Fern close behind catapulting mud balls at him.  
  
MATTHIAS & DIGGER  
  
'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
  
Two figures slumped over the roots of an old oak grunted and rolled over continuously. Suddenly one of the figures, a mouse rose up and started sleepwalking. That is right before he smashed into the oak tree.  
  
"Kitchen! Kitchen!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you say kitchen?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Do you want to eat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Coincidently the two went to the kitchen where there seem to be a growing meeting.  
  
JABEZ & FWIRL  
  
"I don't think the abbess is here."  
  
"You're right Fwirl. I think we should check the kitchen."  
  
And so the two headed to the kitchen (which will shortly be full.)  
  
A/N:  
  
D-How was that?  
  
Draco-Uh it was Ok.  
  
D-A long chapter at last.  
  
Draco-Well it was Ok. But I just want to say where is that guy in your head?  
  
D-Oh him. Well I er.  
  
Draco-You didn't impale him did you?  
  
D- 'course not. I er. sent him packing.  
  
Draco- That's not all. I can tell.  
  
D-Ok. Ok. I kind of sent him through the vortex.  
  
Draco- YOU DID NOT!  
  
D- *Loosening collar* Well yes. 


End file.
